


No Longer Invisible

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ron Weasley, Bottom Harry, Character Bashing, Female Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Sexual Abuse to Minors (not Harry), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Out of Character, Sex Change Potion, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Ron Weasley, Top Ron Weasley, Trans Female Character Harry Potter, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, transgender harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Ron who has been invisible all is life is suddenly surprise when one person actually sees him and wants to be with him. So he protects Harry with all that he has. Harry latches on to the one person who loves him and keeps him safe when no else ever has before. And together along the way they fall in love. Don't Like Don't Read.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape/Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ! I would like to point out a few things. First this story has nothing to do with the controversy with Rowlings. Second I would like to apologize in advance if anyone from the LGBTQ+ community and the Transgenders in general if they find this story offensive in any way. This story is not meant to offend anyone and I tried my best to not make it seen that way. I will welcome constructive criticism to make any future transgender stories better written. And lastly please remember that this is a work of FICTION and this is in the world of Harry Potter.

It was never easy being the youngest son in a family of seven kids. It was never fair that your baby sister, the only girl, got more attention than you did. The only good thing that comes from being ignored is that you know everything that goes on in the house. The one that everyone ignores doesn't know just how deep they dug their holes. 

Ronald Weasley has so much blackmail material and knows a lot of the secrets. He had spent years writing it all down and planning on what to do with it all. In his house he was always ignored, unless it was to be the victim of Molly Weasley's rants and berating, or a victim of Fred and George's pranks. According to her Ron will never amount to anything. Ron ignored it in favor of remembering all of Molly's dark secrets. 

So when it was time to start Hogwarts Ron was ready to be ignored by everyone. After all he was the sixth Weasley child to be in Hogwarts. But to his surprise there was one person who didn't ignore him--Harry Potter. 

Harry saw him and became his friend. All of a sudden Ron wasn't ignored any longer. His brothers and parents actually talk to him even if its only to ask about Harry. His dormmates involve him in things, but only to get Harry to join them. The professors didn't ignore him, neither does Draco Malfoy. Then there was Hermione Granger. Something was off with that girl. Ron didn't like her nor did trust her, and tried to keep Harry away from her every chance he could. Granger would only speak to Ron when Harry was around, any other time she would ignore him. Which was fine with him. He learned all her secrets when she did. Secrets that made him angry and he made sure Harry had limited contact with the girl. He told Harry everything she was hiding. 

By the time they were thirteen, Ron was guarding and protecting Harry like a fierce dragon. Even during the summer. Ron always made sure Harry was stocked up with the twins' products to use on his relatives. Harry reported one day during the summer before their third year that both Dudley and Vernon were in the hospital for eating the puking pastel. And his aunt was trapped in her bedroom with the instant darkness and the portable swamp. Harry told Ron that that was the best week he has had. Ron realized then that he was in love with Harry. 

When Ron and his family met up with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, Ron put his things in Harry's room. Ron was furious that everyone was trying to sweep it all under the rug, that Harry used magic in front of muggles to protect himself. It pissed him off that they were all ignoring the signs of Harry's abuse. The first thing Ron did after putting his things down was close and lock the door before pulling Harry into a hug. Ron felt like preening when Harry relaxed in his arms and hugged him back. He even stayed silent when Harry nuzzled his face in Ron's shoulder. After all Ron was busy inhaling Harry's scent. Ron loved it, Harry smelled like jasmine and oranges. He knows because he has seen the muggle bottles of Harry's bath products. 

Ron took a leap when they pulled back, cupping Harry's chin and kissing him softly. It was just a press of their lips together, nonetheless the kiss felt electric and Ron felt the spark of desire shoot down his spine. Harry's lips were soft and plump, he could spend hours just kissing them. After a minute he pulled back and looked into Harry's beautiful eyes. He felt nothing but relief when the smaller teen smiled and kissed him back. Ron then grew bold and licked into Harry's mouth, following Bill's instructions when he and the family went to Egypt. Ron's cock started to harden when Harry moan and pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Ron's neck. Ron's own hands were pressed into the small of Harry's back, going no further even though it was tempting to slide them lower. Harry tasted of chocolate and treacle tarts. Ron moaned when Harry copied his movement, he sucked on Harry's tongue receiving a whimper from Harry. When Ron broke the kiss Harry whimpered again and tried to kiss him again. Ron chuckled and nipped Harry's swollen bottom lip. After a moment he realized their erections were pressed together. 

"I love you, Harry." Ron confessed. "And it's alright if you can't say it back. I just wanted you to know."

"And I want you to know that I love you, Ronnie. You aren't invisible to me. Yes, I've seen how the others treat you when I'm not around. Remember I can make myself invisible. It's how I know Snape is my father, or well actually my bearer. I overheard Dumbledore threatening to kill me if Snape didn't do what he wanted." 

"Are you a Potter at all?" Ron was shocked. 

"Yes. I found a book in the library that has a potion that shows one's family tree. Snape is my bearer, James is my father. When I went to Gringotts before you lot showed up I learned a lot more. Like Lily is my godmother. She used an old godparent ritual to magically adopt me. Its why I have her eyes. Sirius Black did the same ritual, as did Voldemort and Remus Lupin. I learned that Dumbledore found out and put blocks on me. The goblins said one minute they did the rituals and the next James and Lily were dead and I went missing. Voldemort was said to be one to kill them and was killed in the process, but there was no death certificate for him. Snape and Sirius were in Azkaban and Remus went missing." 

"Oh, love." Ron hugged Harry. "We can start Dumbledore's downfall. I know more than enough secrets."

Harry leaned back to look into Ron's blue eyes. "Like what?"

"Like Dumbledore and Molly have been having an affair since she was fifteen. Dumbledore is still married to Gellert Grindelwald, the old Dark Lord. Dumbledore is taking advantage of Ginny and Granger. When you and Granger stayed at the Burrow last summer I spotted Dumbledore going into Ginny's room. I peeked into the room and watched Dumbledore order them to their knees. He was making them promises, telling them that if they were good whores for him he would give them whatever they wanted. I left when he pulled himself out and ordered Granger to service him. I went downstairs next and listened to Molly and Arthur talk about how Dumbledore promised them one of you bigger vaults and manor. I grew angry when they started saying that they trained Ginny well so Dumbledore will have no choice but to give them what they wanted. I left after hearing Molly tell Arthur that the bonding contract has been drawn up for Ginny to be Lady Potter."

"Don't worry about that. The contract is invaild due to Snape, Sirius, Remus, and Voldemort still being alive. Dumbledore has to explain why he is marrying Molly and Ginny, and why Arthur has to marry someone named Alastor Moody." Harry smirked at Ron.

Ron laughed. "Moody is a retired Auror with a magical eye, a wooden leg, and a lot of scars. He is also a paranoid drunk." 

"Ron, I just know something bad is going to happen." 

Ron walked Harry to the bed where he laid them down and held Harry close. "Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Your godfather Sirius broke out of Azkaban. Everyone keeps saying he's coming to kill you but I know differently now."

Harry snuggled closer, letting the heat of Ron's body relax him. "Ronnie, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart."

"I want to be treated like that." Harry said softly.

"Like what?" Ron looked at Harry closely. It took him a moment to figure it out. "You want me treat you like are delicate and female?"

"Yes. Would you stop loving me because of it? Would you leave me if I wanted to look feminine and dress that way?"

"Oh sweetheart, you couldn't get rid of me that easily. If you want to be my beautiful girl then go ahead. Whatever makes you happy and comfortable will make me happy."

Harry surged forward and kissed Ron. Neither cared that their noses bumped or teeth clashed. They soon found the rhythm they had earlier. Ron broke the kiss when Harry started rubbing against him. As much as he wanted to they weren't ready for that stage. 

"We'll get there soon, sweetheart." Ron promised when Harry let out a whimper. 

Harry slowly calmed his body before burrowing back into Ron's body. Before he knew it he was dozing off. 

Ron just laid there holding Harry and making plan to protect Harry this year. Nothing and no one was going to hurt Harry. First they need to go to the bookstore and do some research. Then they needed to do everything they could to advance their magical training. They needed to be prepared for anything and everything. Ron also needed to talk to the goblins about protection jewelry for Harry and the Prewett promise ring. That ring will protect Harry from everything but the Unforgivables. 

Before he went to sleep, Ron made a mental note to talk to Professor Snape and ask for a bonding contract. He was going to marry Harry as soon as they were done with Hogwarts. Ron placed a soft kiss to Harry's head, made a vow of love and protection then difted off. 

(*v*)

Their third year had been one hell of a ride. Ron and Harry spent their free time practicing all forms of magic. With his new wand magic came easier to Ron. One night that realization hit him when Neville complained to Seamus that it was hard to cast anything. So Ron decided to help Neville, who like Harry didn't treat him like he was invisible, by snapping his wand in half when Neville went to sleep. The next day Neville happily exclaimed that doing magic easier with his new wand. 

Ron was ecstatic because he had just ruined one of Dumbledore's plans. 

Together Harry and Ron ruined another by breaking Professor Lupin's memory blocks. With his help they trapped Sirius Black and broke his blocks. That same night Harry was able to get his bearer in the room with the other two. Ron and Harry was unprepared when Sirius kissed Snape. Lupin explained to the teenagers that Sirius, James, and Severus were in a three way relationship, despite James and Severus being bonded. The teens took the news well, even though the thought of a third in their relationship was not their thing. 

Ron and Remus let Harry, Sirius, and Severus have their reunion. Remus already had his the first week after term started. Before they left, having to been gone long enough, Harry told Sirius and his bearer that Ron was his boyfriend. Ron for his part didn't let their glares scare him. Ron bravely declared his love and asked Harry's family if he could bond to Harry after Hogwarts. They didn't say no right away, but they didn't say yes either. Ron could wait, either way he was going to bond to Harry and make him the Prewett Consort. 

Also during the year Ron stole Hermione's time turner. The idiot girl actually thought no one noticed how she kept appearing in class. Hearing her rant and whine more than made up for her yelling and accusing him. Ron and Harry learned via the cloak that Dumbledore couldn't get her a new one and she was forced to drop half her classes. They left when Dumbledore began punishing her for losing the time turner. 

Ron and Harry had more than enough vials of memories of Dumbledore alone with Hermione and Ginny. They also had memories of Dumbledore threatening Severus, using memory charms on McGonagall, and of secret meetings with Arthur. Dumbledore was as careless as he and others were blind. 

At the end of the year Ron and Harry foiled the Headmaster's plan to out Remus as a werewolf. They also prevented the man from attempting to kill Sirius and later haviing the Ministry arrest him. Ron had been successful in contacting Amelia Bones and sending her Sirius' memories of the night in question. Sirius' pardon was in the Daily Prophet the next day with a letter to Dumbledore saying that Sirius was reinstated as Harry's guardian as was Severus Snape. Before they left to board the train everyone was told that Harry was Snape's son. 

They ruined several of Dumbledore's plans with one stone. Ron snogged Harry breathless on the train for their success. Dumbledore's image was going to be completely ruined during the summer. For Madam Bones had all their memories. 

They couldn't wait to know how the old coot would talk himself out of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Ron spent the whole summer with Harry. After setting up recording and listening devices around the Burrow. Harry had given him the idea and a muggleborn had been selling them after making them magic compliant. Ron's family hadn't been happy to hear that Ron got invited to stay at Grimmauld Place. Molly and Arthur especially was angry because Dumbledore had promised that they could move into the house that summer. Funny thing was they weren't staying in Grimmauld, but rather Prince Manor. 

Both Harry and Ron loved it, especially the Quidditch Pitch. 

That summer Harry was able to start his changes. His bearer helped him. Ron had been glad that the adults let Harry do this instead of trying to change his mind. Ron had watched his boyfriend transform into a transgender female. Harry was absolutely gorgeous with her long black hair that went to her hips, new feminine looks, petite body with small breasts, and her legs looked long in her skirt. Like the muggles who go through the transformation, Harry still had her penis, but unlike the muggle transformation it was smaller than before and her balls disappeared into her body. Severus explained that while the transformation potion didn't give her a vagina it did give her a womb, eggs, and the ability to self-lubricate. So instead of using potions like Severus did, Harry can get pregnant naturally even if she still has to give birth by c-section. 

Ron knew Harry didn't care as long as she now looked and felt feminine. Ron didn't even hesitate to show Harry he still loves her, though they still didn't have penetrative sex. They did enjoy touching each other and experimenting what the other likes. They both like when Ron played with and sucked on Harry's nipples. They both also like when Harry strokes and sucks Ron's cock. 

Ron and Harry kept themselves tamed while they were in the manor. They absolutely refused to sleep in separate rooms. Harry already said she was going to continue to sleep in the boys' dorm, though she made sure the adults didn't hear her say that. She and Ron already mastered the glamour charm so they'll get away with it. 

The redhead also likes seeing his girlfriend in skirts and dresses. He loves seeing her in silky night gowns, short nighties, and chemises. Every night he thinks she's trying to kill him. Especially when she gives him teasing glimpses of her new panties. Though there are times when she steals his pajama shirts and sleeps in them. It makes Ron feel possessive every time. 

Two weeks before their fourth year the Daily Prophet reported Dumbledore's verdict. Amelia Bones made it a special closed trial. Everyone in the jury panel and the Wizengamot members had to take Veritaserum and take an oath to make it a fair trial. They were forced to make a Vow to not help Dumbledore escape. They all read Dumbledore's charges and smiled that he was guilty of them all. Dumbledore had been stripped of his magic and placed in the maximum security cell at Azkaban for the next five years before he receives the Kiss. Following the trial and the verdict was Hermione and Ginny getting sent to St. Mungo's for a year for treatment with a Mind Healer. Molly and Arthur were sent to Azkaban for ten years for allowing Dumbledore to sexually abuse their underage daughter and knowing about the man's evil deeds. 

The Grangers were found to be innocent about their daughter. The reporter put in that they were going to ask Amelia Bones to strip her of her magic so they can take her out of the Wizarding World. The Daily Prophet also reported several witches and wizards getting arrested for knowing and not reporting Dumbledore's plans, including McGonagall (despite the memory charms). Severus got away free because Dumbledore forced him into a vow of silence and used death threats towards Harry and threats of Azkaban. 

In the end Severus was made Headmaster. And the first thing he did was cancel the Triwizard Tournament. He kept Remus as the Defense professor. Severus told them all that he was going to reverse all of Dumbledore's changes. 

Ron later found out that Lucius Malfoy became the Chief Warlock and Voldemort became the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. He had been shocked when the Dark Lord showed up for Harry's fourteenth birthday. He soon got over it because Voldemort wasn't as evil as Dumbledore made him out to be. 

Their fourth year was a good year. 

(*v*) 

Ron and Harry didn't hide their relationship, but they did keep quiet on Harry's transgender status. Not that either were ashamed, far from it, they just didn't want to sleep apart. They knew that the new Head of Gryffindor would do exactly that. So far Remus let them stay together. 

When everyone found out about their relationship several asked Harry why. Or asked if Ron was forcing her into it. Every time they did Harry would get angry at them and chew them out for asking such a question. She let them know that she loved Ron by kissing him in the middle of the Great Hall. It took a few months for people to stop questioning their relationship. 

Ron actually loved that their relationship was out in the open. He liked holding Harry's hand or having his hand on her lower back as they walked to class or to the Great Hall. The redhead loved when she sat in his lap in the common room or snuggled up against him. Best of all he likes seeing the jealous looks people give him, especially Dean and Seamus. The two jealously glare at him every night when they go to bed. 

The redhead knew no one would try to separate them because one Harry was wearing the Prewett promise ring, and two they all knew that Harry was Severus Snape's child. They went out of their way to avoid the new Headmaster. Little did they know it was Voldemort they needed to avoid. The Dark Lord was extremely protective of his goddaughter. Ron learned that the hard way when the man caught them kissing for the first time. 

Other than that Ron loves being with Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Harry's body is completely female in this chapter. So female parts are used to describe her body. The beginning of this chapter is smutty.  
> Tags: Smut, Spanking, Dominant Ron, Submissive Harry  
> I hope you all like this chapter and please no flamers or trolls. There are plenty of warnings to what type of story this is, it was your decision to read it.   
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

"Ronnie, did you hear the news?" Harry asked as she walked into their sitting room. 

Ron looked up from his Quidditch magazine. His breath caught in his throat. His precious girlfriend looked absolutely gorgeous. Harry was wearing a royal blue body hugging dress, it stopped at mid-thigh. The dress had two inch straps and a semi-low neckline. Harry's still developing breasts were looking like they were trying to escape their confinement. Harry was wearing her hair up in a high ponytail with the long tresses curling down her back. Ron shifted in his seat when his hardness became uncomfortable. 

He shook his head to clear away his lusty thoughts. "No, I didn't read the paper this morning."

Harry giggled as she made her way over her boyfriend. Ron had gotten taller and more broader in the shoulders and chest, reminding Harry of Charlie, from the pictures she had seen. She also liked how Ron's body had filled out with muscles. Harry sat next to the redhead, throwing her legs over his lap. She practically purred when a large strong hand possessively held her thigh. She subtlely shifted when her juices started flowing like it always did when she was close to Ron. But it always flooded when she feels his hard cock. A cock that was now eight inches long and almost two inches thick. From what she read it was going to get bigger until Ron reaches his majority. Her two inch clit (as Ron calls it) throbs at the thought. 

Ron took advantage of Harry's preoccupied state to kiss, lick, and suck on her expose skin. His free hand teased her nipple through her clothes while his other hand slowly slid up her thigh. Ron groaned softly when Harry spread her legs for him. His groan was louder when he felt her large clit and puffy slick lips. The pussy was new, she definitely didn't have that this morning. 

The redhead lifted his head to look at his girlfriend. "Is this the news you were talking about, sweetheart?"

"No." Harry whimpered as her body arched when Ron slid his fingers into her. "But I was going to show you later." She panted and spread her legs wider. 

"How?" Ron asked as he shallowly thrust his fingers in and out of the hot slick pussy. His cock was painfully telling him to claim it. 

"Mum created this potion for me." Harry likes that her bearer asked her to call him mum. "He combined the transformation part of the polyjuice potion with the female transgender potion. Then he...oh Ronnie, right there," Harry cried out when Ron's blunt nails scratched her sensitive walls. "He...he then...oh Merlin...used the potion that helps males give bith naturally. The potion not only gave me a pussy but it also changed my insides to allow me to give birth naturally." 

"How long will the potion last?" Ron asked as he carefully rubbed the hymen wall. He wasn't going to take her virginity yet. 

"Mum doesn't know. He wants me to document everyday and then tell him if it disappears. If it does he'll adjust the potion to get it to last permanently." Harry answered. She didn't want to tell Ron that she still had to pee through her clit. That and the fact that she still had a prostate was the only things that didn't change, but Harry could live with that. 

Before Ron knew what was happening Harry had opened his jeans and was pulling his hard cock out. Ron pulled his fingers out of her tight heat and clamped a hand on her wrist. 

"I'm not taking your virginity yet, sweetheart. You can rub against me, but I will not penetrate you. If you try I will spank you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ronnie." She really hated his morals sometimes. He told her once he wanted to wait until they were bonded to have penetrative sex. She loved him for being that morally good, but sometimes she just wanted him to take her and fill her with his seed. 

Seeing that she understood and wouldn't try anything, Ron removed her panties. He let the feral possessiveness fill him as he looked at the skimpy black lace. She wore those under her dress and out in public. Anyone could have seen them. He twisted her to straddle him, then tied her hands behind her back with those infuriating scrap of fabric. Once he was done he lifted the back of her dress and swatted her behind. 

"You will not wear those in public unless I am with you. Those bastards wouldn't hesitate to look under your hems to take a peek. Why in Merlin's name do you have to be so fucking gorgeous?" He swatted her twice more. 

Harry moaned and rubbed against Ron's fat cock. "For you. Only for you, Ronnie." She whispered in his ear. "My looks and my body are for you." She absolutely loves how possessive and dominant he is. 

Ron swatted the bottom that was getting bigger everyday. His girl was going to have the perfect bubble butt. She was already filling out, hips widening, a soft swell forming in her belly, and her breast now filled his hands perfectly. Her nipples were slightly large but still perfect to suck on and tease. More than once he wished, silently, that she would lactate for him. He also entertained the idea of taking her to get her nipples pierced. 

The redhead let out a low growl when his girl, his future wife, began to ride against his cock. Her pussy felt so fucking good and he liked feeling her juices on his skin. He reached up to pull the zipper down her back then pushed the top of the dress down. He let her dress pin her arms down, exposing her upper torso and that beautiful swell that will one day round out with their children. Using a small wandless cutting hex on her bra straps, ignoring her kittenish hissing over the ruined garment, he removed it and tossed it over the couch. 

Ron palmed the soft honey tone mounds and proceed to lick, suck, and nibble on the harden nubs. He let Harry control the movement as he set about torturing her nipples. The redhead latched onto one and sucked like he was feeding from her, his free hand pinched, pulled and tugged the second nipple, or squeezed and jiggled the breast. His precome was actually spurting out of his slit, her juices was coating their lower bodies. Best of all his girl was loud and responsive. The room was filled with her cries for more, chants of his name, her keens and mewls, moans of how good he made her feel, and how much she loves his cock. Harry also had such a naughty mouth. 

"So fucking good, Ronnie. I want you to flip us over and split me open with your big fucking cock. I want you to pound into me and claim my body, want to feel your seed fill my body. Fill me full and get me pregnant. Oh fuck, Ron, spank my arse. Dominant me, keep sucking on my nipples like a starving man."

Ron did as he was told and spanked her bottom. He dropped his free hand between them and teased her large clit. Since taking the first potion she had been extra sensitive to touch and surprised Ron the first time she squirted juices. This potion must have not had time to settle, for she reached her orgasm and squirted juices all over his lap. Ron used the slick mess to jack his cock, it didn't take much when she wandlessly vanished her dress and bared her body. One look at her bare slick shiny pink pussy and puffy large clit was all it took to coat that pretty pussy with his thick white come. 

"So gorgeous." Ron muttered as he continued to stare. 

Harry got rid of her thong and dipped a finger into the mess. She smirked as Ron followed that finger up, the smirk grew wider before she sucked her finger into her mouth and moaned at the combined taste. Soon Ron was feeding her the mixture. When it was all gone he ravished her mouth. Ron quickly got her off again, spanking her new pussy and overly sensitive clit. Harry slid to the floor between Ron's leg and was deepthroating his cock before he could process what she doing. Harry smiled around her mouthful when Ron held the side of her head with both hands and took control. 

Ron fucked her mouth knowing it was what his girlfriend wanted. His thrusts were firm and deep, he loved that she had no gag reflex. He was soon shooting down her pretty throat when she started tugging on his balls. Once his breathing was under control and he could feel his legs again, Ron picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took his shirt off and put it on her. He settled onto the bed next to her after tucking his cock back into his jeans and zipping them up. He chuckled when she cuddled up tight against his side. Ron had a possessive hand on her rounded bare hip. His shirt had rode up when she had shifted and threw a leg across his hips. This is why Ron loves sharing a bed with his future wife. 

"What was your news, beautiful?" Ron asked softly. He started caressing the bare hip and the curve of her bottom, fingers occasionally dipping into her cleft. 

"Hmm." Harry moaned softly as she slowly rubbed her bare pussy against the rough denim of Ron's jeans. With the light, firm tap to her bottom, she focused on his question. "Your sister isn't returning to Hogwarts. Aunt Muriel floo'd mum and told him she was withdrawing Ginny and placing her in Beaubaxtons. Mum also confirmed that Granger isn't returning because the MInd Healer actually agreed to strip her of her magic and oblivate that fact from her mind. Granger and her parents and family won't remember she's a witch, but they will remember that she was sexually abused by Dumbledore. The Healer said there a slight chance of the memory breaking through when she is older and starts having sex or goes to a muggle doctor and learns that she's not a virgin. So they'll plant a false memory of Dumbledore as a muggle Headmaster who took advantage of her." Harry explained everything he learned. 

"I don't really feel sorry for them. They let him do it and for their own personal gain." Ron informed his girl. "At least now he will be dead soon and can't get the idea to rape you. I would have killed the bastard moment he touched you." He declared fiercely.

Harry kissed Ron's neck softly. "I know, Ronnie. It's one of the reasons why I love you."

"It's one of the reasons why I won't kill him right now." Severus announced from the doorway. He had a furious looking Sirius and Voldemort behind him. 

Ron quickly conjured a blanket to cover Harry's lower half. He was thankful for having the forethought of tucking himself back in his pants. Though his traitorous cock was taking too long to go soft. 

"Mum," Harry groaned. "Please I swear we didn't go that far. Ron is too fucking morally good. He won't take my virginity until we are bonded." She tried to get them to drop the subject quickly. 

"Which is why he is lucky to still be breathing." Sirius glared darkly. "Now that we know how far you are going, you two will be sleeping separately from now on. And you will not longer be alone." 

"No! Please don't." Harry cried and begged. "Please don't separate us."

Ron remained silent. He knew if he said anything at the moment it would make matters worse. He did however have a tight hold on Harry. He stared stonely at the adults, but a hint of defiance was bleeding through. 

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you two need to be separated." Severus said a little too calmly.

"No, no, no." Harry cried.

"Harry, that is enough." Voldemort spoke firmly. "You or Ron will move into another room now. You will be chaperoned during the day." 

"I hate you all!" Harry yelled and apparated out of the room. 

Severus choked out a sob. Voldemort and Sirius put a firm hand on the man's shoulders. Sirius looked at Ron with a hard look. 

"Well, are you going to say anything?"

"You three are idiots." Ron spoke calmly. "Do you even know why Harry threw such a fuss? And please don't insult me or her by saying sex."

"Why?" Severus cried out. It hurt to hear those words from his precious baby.

"Because you just threaten to take away her safety. I keep her nightmares away. Harry's nightmares are so bad she sometimes refuses to sleep. So I give her the safety she needs to sleep peacefully. My presence gives her the comfort and safety she needs to be in crowds and the public in general. Tell me, Severus, how many times did she look around when you two were out today? How long did she keep her wand in hand? How many times did she jump at loud noises or move away when someone got close?" Ron questioned. "And don't insult Harry by thinking she doesn't trust you, because she does. Its just I was the first person to make sure she was always safe. After first year I made sure she had the twins' prank products to stop the Dursleys from abusing her. I protected her at Hogwarts from Dumbledore, Quirrell, the fucking Basilisk, that bastard Lockhart, Granger's abuse, and Ginny's stalking." Ron explained everything to them. 

"Where did she go?" Sirius asked, looking and sounding defeated. 

"I'll go get her." Ron got up. "You three think what's more important--her happiness or you ability to excert your parental control."

Ron left the room, apparating to his old room at the Burrow. No one was in the house. Percy had his own flat, Fred and George were spending the summer with Charlie, and Ginny was forced to live with Muriel. His parents were still in Azkaban where they belong. 

Ron laid down next to Harry. He could barely fit on the small bed. The redhead knew he was going to be bigger than Charlie in body mass and taller than all his brothers. He was already six foot and still growing. His poor Harry was stuck at five foot eight when her fathers and godfathers were over six foot, and her godmother had been five foot ten, according to Severus. 

The redhead held his girlfriend tight when she moved to lay on his chest. He comforted her as she cried. And soon she was sound asleep. Ron hated that they hurt her instead of talking about it calmly. He hated that they didn't trust him to be with Harry. He knew that when they still haven't written up the bonding contract. Ron knew they were hoping this was a teenage phase and they can arrange someone else to marry his girl. Too bad that won't happen. The Prewett ring is stuck on Harry's finger until there is no more love between them. Ron mentally laughed, they had no clue that the ring also bonded them magically because they were soulmates. 

A few hours later they were awake and back home. Severus was the first to apologize followed by a reluctant Voldemort and Sirius. Harry and Ron later learned that Remus went off on them as well. The werewolf had told them about the night Ron had a late detention and Harry went to bed early. Dean Thomas had to get Remus because Harry was having a horrible nightmare and wouldn't wake up. Harry's magic was wreaking havoc in the dorm. Remus told them that the second Ron had Harry in his arms both Harry and the magic settled. Remus learned that night to never separate the two. 

The next day Harry and Ron learned the privacy wards that can't be removed without a password from the caster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: Mention of a bad nightmare
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Chapter Four

On Harry's sixteenth Birthday she was presented with a signed contract. Both Harry and Ron couldn't stop thanking the older men. Ron was allowed to take Harry out on a date that night. He took Harry to the Prewett vineyard in Tuscany, Muriel had given him the portkey earlier that day. Ron is forever thankful that he is the Prewett heir. 

Ron had the house-elves set up a candle lit dinner outside overlooking the entire vineyard. They had arrived right at sunset. Ron was breathless at the sight of his future wife with the setting sun behind her. Harry's hair was up and in curls. Her dress was a pale purple with a modest neckline and the hem went past her knees by an inch. Ron thought her muggle heels were damn sexy for making her bum lift high and her legs look miles long. Harry had called them strappy sandals. Ron didn't care what they were called as long as Harry wore them often. He also like seeing her small toes painted the same color as her dress. Ron really wasn't a foot man but Harry certainly knew how to get his attention. 

They ate in silence, then danced to soft music playing from the wireless. Ron held his girl closely and tightly. Harry had her head on his shoulder, one arm around his neck and the other gripping his bicep. Ron could smell her jasmine and orange scent, as well as staying focused on how her soft delectable body fitted perfectly against his own. He will always love her smell, but he likes it better when his own is on her skin. Ron moved them slowly not wanting to break the moment or give Harry cause to move away. 

A couple of hours later they were sitting on the outdoor couch. Harry looked as beautiful in the moonlight as she did in the sunset. After a few minutes Ron dropped to one knee and pulled out the engagement ring that belonged to the Prewett family. It was made from copper with a three carat aquamarine gem that had the Prewett shield magically etched in it. On either side of the gem was ten small diamonds with another two on either side of the setting just under the point of the aquamarine gem. 

"Just know that with this ring I am confirming that I will always love you and keep you safe. You are my forever Harry and I want to know if you will let me be your forever?"

"There is no place I rather be, Ronnie." Harry smiled. "You're stuck with me, Ronald Bilius Prewett." She joked as he slid the ring on her finger. She can't wait to have the bonding band next to it. 

"I want to be stuck with you, Harris Jamie Potter." Ron smirked before kissing her. Harry had changed her middle name from James to Jamie a month after taking the first potion. Ron knew she was thankful that Harris was a unisex name. He knew she would be heartbroken if she had to change it, because Severus had told them that James was the one who had picked the name Harris. 

Harry pulled away when Ron's large hands spread her legs open as they slid up her thighs. 

"We don't have time, Ronald Bilius Prewett." She glared at him.

Ron dropped the Weasley name as soon as Muriel gave him the Prewett heir ring. She did it on his fourteenth birthday. And of course his older brothers were furious. They tried to disown him from the Weasley line but Magic did not accept their claim. It wouldn't even accept Arthur's when they found a way to contact him. Magic backfired on them all and made Ron the Weasley Lord, but he wasn't going to use the name. Ron later found out that he had access to the Weasley vaults and properties, and also the Wizengamot seats. The Goblins explained that Magic closed everything and only Magic's chosen could use them. 

Ron sighed heavily. The adults were killing him. "Fine. Let's go." He flicked Harry's clit before standing. 

Harry squealed and swatted his shoulder. "Just for that you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Sure." Ron smirked. He gathered his girl into his arms and gave her bum a squeeze before apparating them home. 

"Did you have a good time?" Severus asked when they arrived. 

"Mum, look." Harry rushed forward to show her bearer the ring. 

"Gorgeous, my dear. It suits you really well." Severus smiled at his daughter. 

"Is that the Prewett engagement ring?" Sirius asked Ron from his spot next to Severus. 

"Yes. Aunt Muriel gave me permission to give it to Harry. I also have the original bonding bands." Ron explained to the group. He had noticed that Lucius and Draco had joined the others. 

"I remember Molly throwing a huge fit because Muriel gave the ring to Gideon and not her." Sirius laughed. "Molly threw another fit when she was denied the Weasley rings as well."

"Harry can wear those as well if she wants. Since Magic saw fit to make me Lord Weasley."

"You're the new Lord?" Lucius looked shocked. "I thought it would be William."

"I did too, but the Goblins explained that Magic was looking for a Weasley with pure intentions. I understood that right away. Bill is a selfish person, always looking for his own gain. Charlie doesn't care if he hurts the people he is dating, he is only looking for personal gratification. Percy is selfish like Bill and would have used the Lordship to boast his own image. Fred and George would burn through the money just to make more pranks. Ginny is a mix of the older three, plus she would have used the money on senseless things like clothes and jewelry." Ron explained to the group. 

"Ronnie doesn't care about the money or the Lordship." Harry cut in. 

Ron smiled and caressed his girl's cheek softly. He stared into her eyes as he explained. "I only care about Harry and making her happy, loved, and safe."

Harry pulled Ron in for a sweet kiss. Uncaring that everyone in the room was watching. 

"Are you sure you are Arthur and Molly's child?" Lucius questioned with a raised brow when the couple separated. 

"Unfortunately." Ron grimaced. "According to Molly, I was suppose to be Dumbledore's, but Arthur's sperm won. Percy on the other hand is Dumbledore's, Arthur is his bearer. Molly is not entirely sure if Ginny is a Weasley or a Dumbledore." 

"Ron, no blackmail airing." Harry giggled. "You promised to wait until Molly and Arthur are out of Azkaban." 

"Yes, dear." Ron grinned as he gave her a quick kiss. 

"Prat." Harry said affectionately. She turned to look at her mum. "So what were you doing?"

"Discussing the upcoming year. The Board approved to let Creatures and the Knockturn Alley children attend. We'll need more teachers."

"Ask the Creatures. Fen mentioned that females of the pack teaches the cubs. Sanguini said the same about the coven females. Firenze would like to teach. He can be the Astronomy/Divination teacher."

"I'll send out notices." Severus replied before kissing his daughter's temple. It always hurts to be reminded that James isn't here to see her grow up or to walk her down the aisle in just two years' time.

Harry smiled softly, recognizing the look on her bearer's face. "I know, mum. I miss him too. And I would give anything to have him at the bonding." 

"I would make it happen if I could." Ron declared as he pulled Harry onto his lap to hold her close. He smiled when she automatically relaxed and burrowed into his body. He tightened his arms and kissed the top of her head. 

"That!" Draco exclaimed, talking for the first time. There was only so much he could take silently as he had watched the pair since their arrival. They were never far from each other and Ron was always sweet and tender. Draco always felt envious at how Ron treated Harry like she was the most precious being. "That is what I want." He declared. And there was one person he wanted like that. 

Lucius sighed. "Will you at least give Astoria a chance? You never know if she is that type of person."

"She isn't." The teens spoke up as one. 

Harry giggled. "I'm sorry, Luc, but Astoria Greengrass is as cold as the Arctic. Her sister Daphne is the same way. I get the feeling that they are asexual and want to be independent."

Ron laughed. "You are right about the independence, but not the asexuality. Daphne Greengrass is a secret Domme and a lesbian one. Her subs are the Patil twins. Astoria is like you, love. Transgender, wants to be male and is in love with Lavender Brown. They make themselves cold because Lord Greengrass will never approve."

"How?" Draco breathed out. 

"Ron is invisible to everyone when we are apart." Harry bit out. It still makes her furious. "He knows more about everyone in the school than Pansy, Lavender, and Seamus put together. He knows every little detail about his family."

"Everything?" Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes." Ron nodded. "Cormac McLaggen got Sally Perkins pregnant last Halloween and they aborted the baby before Yule. Professor Vector is sleeping with Professor Babbling. Professors Burbage and Spout are growing Muggle drugs in Greenhouse four. Professor Sinitra slept with Percy throughout his sixth and seventh year. They have two girls and a boy together, though Percy denies being their father." He sneered. "Also every weekend Trelawney, Hooch, and Pince drink together. I once caught them dancing naked on the Quidditch pitch." Ron shuddered. 

"Seems I need to keep an eye on my teachers." Severus muttered. 

"Do you really know everything about the students?" Draco asked. 

"Yes. Why?"

"Where does Blaise go every Wednesday after classes are over?" 

Ron snorted. "The self proclaimed manwhore isn't a manwhore. Blaise is secretly dating Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott. They disappear into the Room of Requirement for their dates. Dobby the elf is a huge gossip."

"I knew it!" Draco exclaimed. "I knew some of his stories were fake."

Ron looked down at Harry when she didn't scold him for gossiping. She was sound asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at her before looking back up. "I need to get her to bed. Good night, everyone." He carefully stood up, Harry cradled lovingly in his arms. He chuckled softly when she snuggled closer and tucked her head under his chin. 

"I want that." Ron heard Draco whine when he left the sitting room. 

Ron removed Harry's clothes and slipped on one of his pajama shirts. He quickly stripped after laying her on the bed. He put on the matching pajama bottoms then climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. He nox the lights and left the fire burning in the fireplace. 

"I thought I said you were sleeping on the couch." Harry sleepily spoke. She slowly caressed down the strong chest, loving the fur of red hair that covered the pale skin. 

Ron wasn't all that surprised that she was awake. "Do you want me to?"

Harry threw her leg across his torso and rubbed her panty clad pussy against his hip. "No, but I want that promised orgasm."

"Sweetheart, you are dead asleep. I'll give you your orgasm in the morning." 

"No, now. Please, Ronnie." Harry begged. 

Ron rolled them knowing Harry would keep begging. He pulled her panties down and off, then tugged his pajama bottoms down just enough to free his cock. Ron began to slowly frot against Harry's pussy. One hand slid under the shirt to toy with her nipple. He groaned when she clawed at his back. The pace was slow but their kiss was deep and passionate. 

One minute Ron was on top and the next he was staring up at Harry. He watched her slowly remove the shirt as she rubbed against his cock. Ron let her have control, he caressed her hips, thighs, and bum while watching her breasts bounce and jiggle with each movement. When the coil low in his belly tightened he reached between her legs and began rubbing her clit. He chuckled when she squealed, but it was followed by a moan when his cock head slipped into her body. Ron acted quickly, pulling out before he went too deep and flipped them over. He silenced her whine of protest with a bruising kiss as he slicked his fingers up with her juices before sliding two into her arse. He battered and tortured her prostate. 

Soon Harry was mewling and keening, begging Ron for more. Ron shifted to suck on her nipples. His free hand was stroking his own cock. 

"Ronnie, please!" Harry begged loudly. She was clawing at his head and pulling his hair. "Oh yes!" She cried out when her boyfriend moved to suck her clit. She loves how talented his mouth is. Harry kept a firm hold on Ron's head, her legs spread wider, and her hips canted. She felt him moan around her clit. Harry body came off the bed and curled around Ron's head. "Ronnie! Oh, gods, keep going, baby. So close."

Ron slid come covered fingers in her mouth, he growled possessively when she sucked on them immediately and lewdly. Once he knew she was done, he brought his hand to her clit. He rubbed the thumb size organ as he licked and sucked into her pussy, lapping up the juices flooding out of her. His other fingers continued to firmly rub her prostate. Ron let himself get lost in her pleasurable sounds and the way she was thrusting against his face. He loves that he is the only one who can ever give her pleasure. 

"Ronnie!" Harry cried out. Her orgasm was explosive, making every nerve in her body sensitive to the slightest touch. Her body kept jerking and her legs kept quivering as Ron continued to give her pleasure. And he didn't stop until she came twice more. Harry could do nothing but whimper when he sucked in her nipples before kissing her. She devoured his mouth, licking out the taste of her sweet juices until she could taste his spicy masculine flavor. 

Ron broke the kiss needing to breathe. He laid down next to Harry and let her cuddle into his side. He combed his fingers through her sweat soaked hair and massaged her head at the same time. His free hand laid possessively on her heart shaped bottom. 

Harry yawned and laid her head on Ron's chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. It was quickly lulling her to sleep. 

"I'm still angry that you pulled out like that."

"I know, sweetheart." Ron sighed and patted her bottom. "Just two more years and then you can ride my cock to your heart's content. I promise, princess. But until then let me continue pleasuring you in other ways, please."

Harry let out a frustrated growl. "Fine." She rolled away, but Ron rolled with her and curled up against her back. "I hate your fucking morals."

"I know, my love." Ron grinned against her neck. "Now get some sleep."

Ron waited until Harry was sound asleep before getting out of bed. He carefully put the sleep shirt back on her and covered her up. He then quietly walked to the closet to put on joggers and black wife-beater. After tying his trainers Ron put the alarm spell on Harry to alert him when she starts having a nightmare. Ron quietly left the room with one last look at his girl. He made his way to the Quidditch pitch. It was getting harder to control the urge to take his girlfriend's virginity. Harry wasn't the only one getting frustrated with the denial. 

"I thought you don't like leaving her when she's sleeping." Severus announced his presence when his future son-in-law stopped running around the pitch. 

Ron took a deep breath. "I don't, but I needed to get rid of some frustration."

"What kind of frustration?"

"Sexual." Ron stated flatly. "Lately its been killing me to deny her of what she wants. What we both want. The built up frustration is driving me insane. Earlier we were too close and I heard the hurt and anger in her voice. It was like a punch to the gut that I hurt her by denying her." He confessed to his future father-in-law.

"You're a good man, Ronald. I admire your control to wait until you are bonded. Neither James, Sirius, or I had that kind of control. I can safely say that most of your schoolmates doesn't either." Severus smirked at the young man. "As for Harry, she understands she's just as frustrated as you are. Well that and the fact that she is as impatient as her bloody father. My labor was quick because she was too impatient." Severus chuckled at the memory. "Just continue to love her. Show her that she doesn't need to rush."

"I will, thank you...oh fuck, I need to go." Ron quickly apparated to the bedroom. 

He rushed towards the bed and pulled Harry into his arms after getting onto the mattress. 

"Shh, sweetheart," he spoke softly, caressing her back. He ignored the door opening. "It's alright, baby, I promise. They can't hurt you its just a dream. I'm so sorry, Harry." Ron crooned in her ear. "Come on, sweetheart, fight it and wake up for me." He repeated over and over, ignoring Harry's yells for the monster to stop. He tightened his arms as her thrashing got more violent. After a few more minutes of him whispering softly she finally started to settle down. Ron placed soft kisses all over her sweaty face. "That's it, love, now let me see those gorgeous eyes."

"Ronnie." Harry whimpered as she clung to him. "Why? Why did you leave me?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just left to go for a run. I promise I won't do it again." Ron declared firmly and chastely kissed her lips. 

"Harry, I think it's best if you saw a Mind Healer." Severus spoke up. "It isn't healthy to be afraid to sleep alone."

"I don't want to." Harry whined. 

"Shush, love. We'll talk more about it in the morning." Ron gave Severus a pointed look. 

"Very well. Good night, you two."

It took three days to get Harry to see a Mind Healer. She hated every second of it. Hated talking about her life at the Dursleys, hated talking about her horrible life when she re-entered the Wizarding World. She hated talking about all the shite Dumbledore put her through at Hogwarts and how everyone treated her the first three years. Harry only willingly talked about Ron and their relationship. She reluctantly talked about her frustration with Ron not taking their sex life further. 

She glared at the healer for several sessions when they told her to take up a hobby to replace the need to have sex. Ron also wasn't happy with the healer's advice and told the bitch to keep her nose out of their sex life. Needless to say the healer never brought it up again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Chapter six will be posted after this.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!!

By the end of her complete session Harry reluctantly admitted that she was no longer afraid to fall asleep alone. She understood a little more on the reason why Ron wanted to wait. She even took the Healer's advice and went to see both the Dursleys and Dumbledore to get closure to put the past behind her and move on. Letting her family curse the Dursleys made her feel better even though it probably wasn't what the Healer had in mind. Letting her godfather kill them made her feel nothing but relief. She saved Dumbledore for last and went dressed to perfection. Ron even went with her to share their good news.

They watched a range of emotions move across the man's face as he was escorted into the room. He went from smug to disgusted in a second flat.

"Have you finally come to your senses and dropped the charges?"

"No. You will die here, old man." Harry glared at him. "I came to tell you that you lost. The whole world is moving on without you. My bearer is the Headmaster, Uncle Lucius is the Chief Warlock, Uncle Marvolo is the Supreme Mugwump, and Amelia Bones is going to be the Minister."

"No." Dumbledore stated stonily, but Harry and Ron could see the fear and panic in his eyes.

"Oh yes," Harry purred with a grin. "Best of all Ronnie and I are getting bonded in two years. You are looking at the future Lord and Lady Weasley-Prewett. Or just Prewett, Ronnie here dropped the Weasley name a year ago."

"No!" Dumbledore yelled. He stared at them in horror. This was not his plans. How did that little bastard become the Weasley Lord?

"I didn't care about the vaults or title." Ron answered knowing what Dumbledore was thinking. "You can thank my brothers and father for trying to disown me. Magic deemed me worthy of everything under the Weasley name."

Harry smiled at the sick look on the old man's face. "I'm so looking forward to being Lady Prewett."

Dumbledore snarled. "You disgusting little whore. You will stop this nonsense, change back to Harry Potter and do as you were destined to do."

Ron was quick to punch Dumbledore in the face. He took great satisfaction in feeling several bones break in the bastard's face. No one gets away with talking to Harry like that. The next time Ron will kill him.

Harry could not help but giggle and press her hand between Ron's legs, stroking him firmly, after using magic to clean away the blood away from his fist. She herself took great satisfaction in hearing Dumbledore cry out in pain and see the blood all over the man's face. She leaned over and kissed Ron's cheek. Her future husband will be a force to be reckoned with when it comes to defending her. Her godfather has already lost five followers to Ron's wand.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore. "I don't think I will. Ronnie loves it and that is all that matters to me. You don't control me anymore, Dumbledore. Come on, Ronnie, we have places to be." She stood up and took Ron's hand, and she purposely showed off both of her Prewett rings along Ron's Wealsey Lord ring and Prewett Heir ring. She smiled broadly as she watch Dumbledore's eyes widen is horror that they had been telling the truth.

The two of them left with Dumbledore yelling behind them.

"Do you feel better, sweetheart?" Ron asked hugging Harry close. His cock was still hard from her actions after he hit Dumbledore. It had caught him off guard when she pressed her hand against him, simulating his cock and balls after she cleaned his fist. It took everything he had not to take her right there in front of the old man and show Dumbledore that she belongs to him, but no one get to see his girl like that.

"I finally feel free, Ron." She looked into his blue eyes as she answered.

"Good." He gave her a sweet kiss before guiding her out of the building.

(*v*)

In both Ron and Harry's opinion the two years couldn't have come fast enough. Both were close to begging Muriel and Severus to let them bond early. They desperately wanted to complete that major step in their life. For Ron wanted to call Harry his wife and for Harry she wanted to start growing their family. They came to an agreement to get pregnant on their wedding night.

It had been two long years. They threw their focus into their school work and coming out at the top of their class for the Gryffindor House. Draco, Theo, and Daphne for Slytherin. Hannah, Justin, and Susan for Hufflepuff. Padma, Lisa, and Anthony for Ravenclaw.

During the summer after sixth year Harry interned at St. Mungo's so she could get her medi-witch license. She wanted to be able to care for her own children. Ron spent that summer starting his Auror training thanks to Sirius. They kept busy to keep themselves in control of their urges when they went to bed every night.

Then the day came. They had graduated from Hogwarts and passed all their NEWTs.

Before they knew it the last day of June had arrived.

Everyone at Prince Manor was busy setting up for the ceremony. Well everyone but Harry. Narcissa had sent her to a spa under the name of Jamie Prince. Harry was spending half the day getting pampered and ready for the bonding. Ron paid for the complete package--mud bath, massage, facial, make-up, and hair. Harry loved every minute of it.

At the manor Narcissa and Severus were directing everyone. They were going to make this absolutely perfect for Harry. Voldemort had set up several wards to guarantee that his goddaughter will have the most perfect and envious bonding ceremony. There will only be a select group of people attending and that included the reporters. Everyone will be required to hand over all wands and portkeys. The Goblin warriors were happy to guard the wedding and protect Harry, who was a friend of the Nation.

"Who picked the colors?" Narcissa asked Severus when she caught someone covering the chairs in slate grey fabric and tying it with an aquamarine ribbon. Most of them were colored aquamarine, the others were done in aqua. The flowers were paired with a slate grey ribbon.

"Harry picked the colors." Severus smiled. "The aquamarine is the Prewett color. Aqua is her favorite color, and she thought the slate grey would look good with the two."

Narcissa smiled. "She's right they do. So when are you going to tell her?"

Severus glared at his friend. "After her honeymoon. Today is about her. And we are both missing James."

Narcissa hugged her friend. Neither of them noticed Voldemort pocketing a ring. Across the yard Sirius was watching Severus closely. He knew the other man was hiding something from him and he will wait until after the wedding to find out. Remus was so glad he stayed away from that drama though he did find it funny that Sirius couldn't connect the dots. Severus was acting the same way he did seventeen years ago.

Ron on the other hand was a ball of nerves. He just wanted time to move faster so he can bond to Harry and finally give them what they both wanted.

"Will you settle down!" Draco snapped from his place on the couch.

"No. Why is time moving slowly?" Ron growled.

"You only have at least an hour. The beautiful bride is already in Severus' room getting ready."

Ron perked up. "She's back."

"Yes. Padma, Luna, and Susan are with her." Draco shook his head in exasperation. He can't wait until this whole affair is over and done with.

"Are you ready to tell me how you got Rabastan to agree to date you?" Ron smirked to change the subject. Draco dating Rabastan had been a surprise. He had figured that Draco would have declared his love for Neville or Theo, but when the latter two announced their bonding contract at the end of their seventh year Ron was shocked that he had not seen that coming. Nevertheless Ron was happy that Draco found what he was looking for.

Draco huffed. "All I did was set up a private dinner. Why do you and Harry think I made such a big deal out of it?"

"Because you are Draco Malfoy. And because you practically whined about the type of relationship you wanted every time you were around us." Ron chuckled when Draco threw a pillow at him.

"Oh and how did the great Ronald Prewett bag Harris Potter?"

Ron smirked. "I kissed her and confessed how I felt the summer before third year."

Draco had a perplexed look on his face. "That's it?"

"Yep. We've been together ever since."

"Well I thought it was some big to do. Honestly I thought Harry started the relationship."

Ron shook his head. Everyone had thought that or there was some who still thinks he had forced Harry into a relationship with him. "The best things in life are simple. No need to complicate it with overthinking."

"Well thank you, O wise one." Draco snarked.

"You're welcome." Ron gave him a cheeky grin.

"Boys, it's time." Lucius announced as he walked into the room.

They nodded and followed him out.

"Harry, dear, I have a surprise for you." Voldemort stepped in front of Harry. She looked absolutely stunning.

Harry's dress was white and in a ballgown style. It was strapless with aquamarine flowers, leaves, and vines decorating the bust, along the left side from hip to hem, around the back hem of the short train, slightly up the back of the dress, and around the corset ties. The ribbon of the corset like closure was slate grey. The front of the bodice of the dress was ruched.

"What kind of surprise?" She smiled at her godfather. He had already gifted her with the diamond jewelry set she was wearing. Which consisted of a choker like necklace of diamond studs, three stud dangle earrings, and a bracelet that matched the necklace. Her uncle Sirius gave her the diamond hairpins that were placed into various curls. And finally wrapped around the bouquet stem was a locket her father gave her mum when they were told they were pregnant.

Voldemort pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on Harry's right index finger.

"Now close you eyes and think of James and how much you wish he was here."

Harry opened her eyes when she heard her bearer and uncle Sirius gasp. "Daddy?" She stared at the corporeal figure in front of her. He almost looked completely solid.

James cupped Harry's face, using his thumbs to wipe the tears away. "You are so beautiful. Just like you mother." His voice was soft.

"James?" Severus cried.

James went to his husband. He placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Shh, my love. Its okay to move on. I'm happy for you. Now lets get our little Harry bonded."

Together James and Severus walked Harry to her future husband. Everyone attending was shocked to see James Potter walking down the aisle. Ron himself was speechless.

"Will you love and protect my precious treasure?" James asked Ron with a stern look.

Ron cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. "Until my last breath."

"Good. Then you have my permission to bond to her." James smiled at the redhead.

"Thank you." Ron returned the smile as he took Harry's hand.

Lucius began the ceremony. Neither Ron or Harry would be able to recall anything else but their vows and the magic binding them together. They were so focused on their kiss that they weren't aware of Lucius announcing them as Lord and Lady Prewett.

After five years of waiting they were finally bonded.

The newly bonded couple impatiently went through their reception. Harry got to dance with James and talk to him before she had to cancel the magic. Though she let her parents have their dance and time together as well. Harry also danced with her godfathers, her mum, and Lucius. Draco had managed to snag a dance before she was returned to Ron for the cake cutting. Padma, Susan, and Luna were vicious trying to catch the flowers, but Parvati caught them instead. Ron nipped her thigh and caressed her pussy before pulling the garter off and slinging it behind him. Neville surprisingly caught it.

"Prat!" Harry swatted Ron's shoulder.

Ron stole a kiss from his beautiful wife. "You loved it."

"Bastard." Harry hissed, turning away to get a drink. Ron's laughter followed her.

Severus let them leave an hour early. Ron portkeyed them to Tuscany then took Harry straight to the bedroom. Ron used magic to remove Harry's dress and his robes. He stared with his jaw to the floor. Under the dress Harry was wearing a blood red silk and dark grey lace corset, her panties matched and were tied together at the hips. Her legs were encase in lace top thigh high stockings. Ron had felt them when he took the garter off, it was why he nipped her thigh. To tie it all off Harry wore those damn strappy shoes she wore the night he gave her the engagement ring.

"Don't keep me waiting, Ronnie. I want your fat cock inside me." She demanded with hard look.

"Such a filthy mouth." Ron growled before kissing her bruisingly. He picked her up by the back of her knees and carried her to the bed. He laid them both down without breaking the kiss, her legs automatically spread open wider to accept him.

Ron broke the kiss to trail biting kisses down her neck, stopping only to suck his marks into her flawless skin. His hands made quick work opening the corset and baring her gorgeous breasts. He wasted no time drawing a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. His free hand squeezed the other breast and teased her nipple pinching, pulling, and twisting it between his thumb and index finger. He switched nipples when he knew she was close. Only then did he let her have her first orgasm.

The redhead ignored his erection as he licked his wife's torso, he lovingly caressed the small soft swell knowing their child will be in there soon. He slowly removed her soiled panties and couldn't stop himself from breathing in her sweet release.

"Ronnie." She whimpered.

Ron tossed the panties aside and settled his bulky frame between her legs. He was purposely leaving the stocking and heels on. He latched onto her large clit, sucking as he pulled her slick lips open to cover his fingers in her juices. Ron slid two slick fingers into her arse, mercilessly rubbing her prostate.

"Oh gods!" Harry cried out, hips thrusting up. "Please, Ronnie, please." She begged over and over. Her hands gripped his hair, her thighs clenched the side of his head, the heels of her shoes pressed into his back.

Ron moved away from her clit and slid his tongue between her folds, licking up her sweet juices. He began licking into her pussy like a starving man. He loved how she dug her nails into his head, pushing it down as she raised her hips at the same time. His free hand teased her nipples and squeezed her breasts. Ron could feel her hand rubbing her own clit. It didn't take long for her to come again, Ron licked away every drop of her release.

"Come here." Harry panted trying to pull Ron up by his hair.

Ron moved up to stare down into her dark green eyes. "Ready, sweetheart?"

Harry raised up to kiss her husband. "I've been ready for years. Take me, claim me, fill me with your seed. Please, Ronnie."

Ron grasped his painfully hard cock and guided it to her pussy. He stared into her eyes as he slowly slid into her body. He bent down to kiss her when the flash of pain filled her eyes when he broke through the hymen wall. Ron stopped moving when his balls were pressed against her bottom. He raised his head to look at her.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He gently asked, caressing her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"I'm fine, Ron." She whimpered when her hips twitched. No one told her there would be pain the first time, but finally feeling her husband's large thick cock inside her more than made up for it. It felt so deliciously good, and she felt so full. She can feel that fat head pressing against her womb and wanted him to fill it with his seeds. Harry reached down to fondle Ron's balls, they felt more than ready to empty inside her.

Harry licked up Ron's neck, nipping the sensitive skin under his jaw before licking his swollen lips. She pulled and squeezed the heavy sac as she clamped her inner walls around his big cock. She smiled when Ron let out an animalistic growl at the same time he thrust shallowly in and out.

"Claim me now, Ronnie." She demanded.

Ron raised up on his knees, gripping her hips to hold them up. They both had agreed that they wanted the first time to be wild and passionate.

"I love you, Harris Jamie Prewett."

"As I love you, Ronald Bilius Prewett."

The redhead's pace was firm and steady to start off but soon he was pistoning in and out of her body. Harry was making the sweetest sounds, back arching off the bed, and her beautiful breasts were bouncing and jiggling wildly. Ron cursed his morals and hated that he had waited five years to finally fuck into the tight wet heat. But at the same time he was glad they had waited.

When his balls became tight, Ron released her hips to lace their fingers together and hold their hands above her head.

Harry arched her body up into Ron's, her nipples rubbed against his chest; she loves his chest hair and how good it feels against her skin. She can say the same about his pubic hair. It made her clit throb deliciously with the friction. Harry wrapped her legs around her husband's waist to keep his pelvis in place. Most of all she loves how good his cock felt rubbing against her inner walls and his cock head hitting her womb.

Feeling his orgasm approaching Ron rolled his hips and knew from her squeal that he hit her g-spot. He thrust into her relentlessly until she was screaming her orgasm. Ron pressed the head of his cock firmly against her womb and shot his seeds into it with a roar. He kept still to make sure his load did it's job. He wants her to conceive tonight, to already have their baby forming in her belly.

Surprisingly they both felt the core of their baby forming in that moment. Ron ravished Harry's mouth in celebration. They succeeded, proving that Harry's body is just as fertile as Ron's Weasley sperm.

After awhile Ron's soft cock slipped out of his wife's body and he broke the kiss to lay down next to her. His hand went straight to her belly when she snuggle against his side.

"That was bloody fantastic!" She laughed loudly. Her hand caressed down her husband's sweat slick body stopping when her fingers reached his foreskin. She teased it to her heart's content knowing that Ron will not stop her.

"Yeah it was." Ron agreed as he caressed her belly. Their baby was inside but that still wasn't going to stop him from taking her again. They had years to make up for and deep down Ron knew they were never going to be out of the "honeymoon" phase.

Knowing what her husband was thinking Harry kissed his cheek. "Take me again, pretend I'm not pregnant yet and breed me." She whispered seductively in his ear as she stroked his cock to full hardness.

Ron pulled back to look at her. "We'll call it practice and use as many positions as possible."

Harry laughed. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

Ron growled and tickled her side. He chuckled when she let out a squeal before laughing. He stole a kiss as he rolled them over and settled between her legs again.

"Are you ready for another round, Lady Prewett?" Gods, he'll never get tired of saying that.

"I'm always ready for you, Lord Prewett."

"Good." Ron replied as he thrust into her again.

They spent two weeks of their honeymoon shagging. They barely left the house, but when they did Ron glared at everyone who stared too long at his wife. His need to be protective intensified since she was pregnant with his child. Harry didn't mind one bit that Ron was overprotective of her and the baby. She honestly loved it because he has been protecting her since the day they met.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!!

"Did you have a nice time?" Sirius asked when Ron and Harry landed in the sitting room. 

"The best." Harry beamed. "Where's mum?" 

"Behind you." Severus replied. "I know you just returned but I have news to share with you."

Harry moved to sit next to her bearer. "What is it?" 

"Sirius, Voldemort, and I are expecting a baby in just five months." Severus smiled. He had of course told Sirius and Voldemort after Harry and Ron left for their honeymoon. 

"I didn't know Uncle Marvolo was involved in your and Sirius' relationship. But nevertheless I'm happy for you three." Harry smiled at her family. "Wow, two babies at the same time."

Ron chuckled at the looks on his fathers-in-law's faces. 

"What?" Voldemort spoke from the doorway. 

Harry giggles. "Ron and I got pregnant the first time we had sex." 

"You just got bonded." Sirius gawped. 

"It was a mutual decision." Ron's voice was firm and serious. "Harry and I agreed to start our family right away."

"I really want this baby, mum." Harry declared firmly. 

"Severus, the charm." Voldemort ordered. 

Severus pulled his wand out and pointed it at his daughter. Ron pulled Harry up and behind him, he then moved to grip Severus' wrist. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He growled at the other man. 

"Just a simple reveal charm. Unhand me now before they castrate you." Severus' voice was deadly. 

Ron looked and saw both Voldemort and Sirius look furious as they had their wands pointed at him. 

"I'm sorry, but none of you seem happy about our news." Though Ron didn't look sorry.

The adults just continued to glare at Ron. Harry moved to look at everyone. 

"That is enough. This is suppose to be a happy day. Just let it go and do the damn charm." Harry was now angry at the four of them. After a few seconds she changed her mind. "Better yet don't. I don't want any of you to ruin my happy moment. I'm going to Longbottom Manor." Harry apparated out without another word. 

"Fucking great." Ron muttered as he stormed out of the room. 

Severus sighed. "She's pregnant. They were telling the truth. I shouldn't have questioned it. James and I knew the moment Harry was conceived. We felt the core forming right away. I felt it with this baby."

Sirius looked at his husband. The three of them bonded in secret a week ago. "Conceiving the first time shouldn't be possible."

"They are magic blessed. Didn't you feel that extra spike during their bonding?" Severus looked at both men. 

Sirius shook his head. "I just thought it was Harry's magic." 

Voldemort let out a snort. "You thought wrong. Ron's action was justified. He was protecting his unborn child. I should have seen the truth, because James moved that fast when Severus was pregnant with Harry and backhanded Walburga for insulting Harry."

Sirius looked surprised. He didn't know that his late lover hit his mother. "What happened?"

Severus chuckled. "You were away on an assignment for the Aurors. It was during a meeting to announce Harry's conception. Your mother had been standing next to me at the time. She was quick to voice her disapproval of James impregnanting a half-blood and tainting the pure blood of both the Potters and Blacks. She then went on to say that Harry would be nothing but a half-blood whore." Severus sneered. "James carefully pulled me aside and backhanded her, quite hard I might add. He told her that if she couldn't keep her mouth shut he was going to cut her tongue out the next time she insulted me or his child again."

"I would have killed her right there." Sirius looked murderous. He had always hated his mother. 

After a moment Severus groaned. "I was hoping they would want to wait a few years. Now he is going to take Harry and move her into Prewett Manor. I just got her back a few years ago. I'm not ready to be separated from her."

"She's not going to leave you." Sirius assured. "Harry's not ready either. Ron won't take her away if she doesn't want to leave."

"I hope you are right." Severus dejectedly replied. Hormones was the one thing he did not miss. 

Harry didn't come back home until later that night. She reluctantly sat next to Ron per Sirius' order. 

"First the three of us would like to apologize." Severus started. "I let my worries guide my actions. I was afraid that you two, mostly Harry, would leave me after we only had a few years together."

"Ron and I wouldn't leave just because we are having a baby. Ron understands that I'm not ready to leave yet." Harry replied looking at her bearer. 

"You have nothing to worry about, Severus. I'm not taking Harry anywhere. I promise. Unless of course its a vacation." Ron added. "I know and understand that Harry needs her family. Just because we're expanding doesn't mean we're going to cut you out; any of you. You all are my family as well, apart from Aunt Muriel."

"Thank you." Severus smiled at his son-in-law. "On a more happier I am happy that you are pregnant and can't wait to hold my grandchild."

Ron leaned down and kissed his wife softly. He was ecstatic that he was going to get his little girl. Oh he knew Harry wanted a little redheaded boy, but Ron wanted a dark hair green eyed girl who will be as pretty as her mother. 

"We're going to have two children in the house." Sirius groaned. "I need to tell Remus that he needs to move in."

Harry giggled. "Uncle Remus will run far away and quickly as soon as you mention children."

"I suppose you're right." Sirius grumbled, pouting like a toddler. 

Harry shook her head before snuggling into Ron's side. She smiled when his large hand laid on her belly again. She knew that his hand was going to be there on a semi-permanent basis. 

She didn't know just how right she was.

(*v*)

Ron absolutely loved watching his child grow. Pregnancy made Harry gorgeous, not that she wasn't before but that glow made her shine. Ron also couldn't stop touching Harry's belly and his wife never seem to mind. 

If Ron had his way she would always be pregnant. The first time he had that thought he knew right then that he had a pregnancy kink. Harry knew and took full advantage of it when they were alone. For his devious wife took to wearing nothing but muggle sports bras and her naughty panties. Ron also had a lactation kink and thanked Merlin that Harry loves having her nipples sucked. 

They sometimes didn't leave the room until midday.

When Harry was five months along. Severus gave birth to a boy. Right away they knew Voldemort was the father. The burgundy eyes were a dead giveaway. They named him Salazar Regulus Prince-Riddle. Salazar shared a birthday with his father. 

Apart from the baby's parents, Harry was always holding her brother. Ron would always sit and watch her and imagine that it was their child she was holding. 

Late at night in the middle of March Harry woke Ron when the first contraction hit. 

"Go get my mother!" Harry yelled trying to breathe through pain. 

Ron ran out of the room as fast as he could. He barged into the other room, waking everyone including Salazar. He even managed to dodge the three different hexes. 

"Severus, Harry is in labor." Ron shouted before running back to his wife. He was at her side in an instant, letting her break his hand as he used the other to rub soothing circles on her back. "Remember, love, breathe through it like you are panting."

"I see my grandchild is as impatient as you were." Severus walked through the door. "Narcissa is on her way."

Another contraction hit Harry in that moment. "I'm never letting you get me pregnant again!" She yelled at her husband. 

Ron chuckled. "You know you'll be asking for another soon."

"No, I won't. Mother, castrate him." Harry bit out. Then she sighed in relief when her water broke. 

"Oh shite!" Ron yelled. "Where the hell is Narcissa?!"

"Right here." The blonde announced walking into the room. 

"He's ready to come out." Harry smiled through her pain. She can feel it. 

Narcissa laughed softly. "Well then, lets get him out."

Severus and Ron held Harry's leg open for Narcissa. It had been Harry's decision to give birth this way. At home with Narcissa as her midwife. 

"It seems that you were right, Harry. I see a shock of red hair. On the next contraction I want you to push until I tell you to stop." 

In the next moment Harry was yelling as she pushed her baby out. It hurt worse than any of the beatings she received from Vernon. She yelled a lot of threats at Ron. What felt like hours, but was really minutes Narcissa was telling her to stop. Then in the next heartbeat she was holding her baby. He was beautiful, red hair and blue eyes and he looked exactly like Ron. 

"Ronnie, you need to take him." She bit out when another contraction hit. None of her scans showed twins. "Narcissa, another is coming."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed as he took his son. 

"She's right. The twin is pushing out." Narcissa announced. "Big push Harry." 

This time it was easier. And in a blink she was holding her daughter. The little girl was beautiful as well with a shock of black hair. Harry knew she was going to have green eyes. She smiled at her husband, he was staring at the twins in shock. She herself was a little stunned, but still happy. 

"Do you have names?" Narcissa asked after she finished with Harry. She had also seen Voldemort and Sirius slip into the room. 

"We decided if it was a girl she would be called Summer Lily Prewett." Ron answered. 

"For a boy we decided on Gideon Ronald Prewett." Harry added. 

"Those are fine names." Voldemort commented. "Gideon and Lily would be happy to share their names with these two."

"Thank you, Father." Harry smiled. 

"Let's give the new family time to bond. Harry, I'll be back later this afternoon."

"Thank you, Cissy."

"This was unexpected. Good, but unexpected." Ron replied once they were alone. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Sore and tired. I'm happy we finally get to hold them."

Ron kissed his wife softly. "Thank you. Get some rest, Harry."

Ron stayed up with the twins a little while longer before putting them in the cot. Then he carefully curled up behind his wife. He kissed her neck before going to sleep. Their new adventure was just starting. 

Who knew the boy who grew up invisible to his family would marry a beautiful girl and they would have a dozen children. 

Ron never dreamed it, but he wouldn't change it for anything. 

~Fin~


End file.
